1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger-actuated atomizer including an atomizer pump attached to a flattened liquid container in an oriented position for easy triggering operation.
2. Prior Art
With trigger-actuated atomizers having a flattened liquid container, an atomizer trigger should preferably be located in an overhanging position within the plane in which the container is flattened for easy triggering operation. This is because the atomizer is single-handed with the trigger actuated by the index finger or the index and middle fingers, and if the trigger were positioned in front of a wider face of the flattened container, the finger or fingers would find difficulty in hooking and pulling the trigger effectively.
The trigger-operated atomizer pump is fixedly mounted on the flattened liquid container by a threaded cap on the pump body which is held in threaded engagement with a threaded neck of the container. However, the atomizer pump body tends to turn on the container when subjected to a strong trigger pull which the operator exerts to force out an increased amount of atomized liquid in a single atomizing operation. There has therefore been a need to secure the atomizer pump reliably in a desired position on the flattened container while using the threaded cap for attachment.